Elite Saiyan Kale
Kale (かいる, Kairu) is an elite Saiyan warrior from the fourth galactic Saiyan Fleet (第四銀河サイヤ人の艦隊, Dai shi ginga saiyahito no kantai) that was tasked to be sent to Earth. His appearance has been compared to that of Turles, though the two have only met once, and that was during a battle on Planet Vegeta. Kale is one of the side villains in Dragon Ball Zenkai Tenkaichi and is one of the new Z-Fighters in the second Saga of DBZ ZT Background Kale is a Saiyan Soldier that is from an alternative universe in which Frieza never destroyed Planet Vegeta, in fact, the Icejin race was captured by King Vegeta's fleet's after King Cold waged war against the planet itself, this in turn caused the World Trade Organisation to crumble as the Saiyans took over, and that was when the colonising began. Kale was born to a reasonably wealthy Saiyan Family, but as soon as he could walk he was taught the art of combat, he was taken on many missions with his father who gave his son the trophies of his journeys as something to remember him by, but because of this, Kale never got into the action as much seeing as he was only a child. Though once Kale was at the age of 18 he was chosen specifically under King Vegeta's hand to be a part of the Fourth Galactic Saiyan Fleet, he was trained under Commander Nappa, who in this world was not looking after the Prince as much, but was a Saiyan Commander. His training was envigorating, as he always was chosen for many examples of fighting techniques, though one day the fleet was called together by the King himself, War had started, King Cold had decided that the Saiyans were too much of an annoyance in his grand scheme of things, so he waged a large war against the planet itself. Kale was in his mid twenties at this point in human years. After King Cold was slain by King Vegeta, the fourth Galactic Saiyan Fleet were tasked in colonising Earth, the lonely planet that was supposedly the birthplace of some of the galaxies greatest fighters, Kale was tasked in collecting the data of those fighters for future use in training, as were many other recruits. Kale was soon transported down to Earth, where he began his mission, but soon he saw the many battles that had occurred on Earth, Cell, Buu, Hatchiyak he saw them all, and his greatest task began, to try and find the one they called Goku. Kale eventually found Goku, and after facing him in battle many times, most of the time being beaten down by SSJ1, he soon found himself a part of the Z-Fighters, and alongside the other members, he trained and trained to obtain the Super Saiyan forms, only succeeding when the Protector finally attacked Earth. Trivia *Kale's name is based on kale *Kale's appearance is similar to Turles, and he has even been considered a close relative to Turles *His hair takes on two different styles, one that's similar to Goku/Turles's hair and the other one similar to Super Saiyan 4 Goku's hair, this is to scare his enemies into submission Abilities General *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Dragon Buster *Ki Blast *Finger beam *Mystic Nova *An Elite's fury Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *False Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 2 *Kaio Saiyan Category:Page added by LegendaryMajinBroly Category:Characters created by LegendaryMajinBroly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with tail Category:Converted from Evil to Good